Through the well
by EmmJayy94
Summary: Twins Jordan and Shane visit Japan and are dared to go down the well. What will happen to the two? Second fanfiction, Read&Review!


"Achooo!" A young girl sneezed before flopping back into her seat on the plane. Her raven colored hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes were a striking green. She wore a dark blue shirt with a large T.A.R.D.I.S.(A/N; Yeah, DoctorWho geek) with a pair of black skinny jeans. _'Im so tired of this.'_ She thought glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the plane. _'Why is no one else bothered by this stupid smell?' _She frowned and turned towards the window, she could still only see the ocean.

"Ugh, I hate long flights." She complained leaning her head on the boy next to her. He had matching raven hair which was stylishly messy, with bright blue eyes. He wore a plain green shirt with loose fitting jeans. "Come on Jordan, it's our senior trip, and we are going to Japan! How awesome is th-" Before he could complete his sentence he sneezed as well. "Aaachhooo!"

"Ha!" His sister screamed triumphantly. "You can smell it too can't you Shane?!" She held her nose to prevent another sneeze. Just then a voice came over the loud speaker. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. We will be touching down momentarily, in the mean time, the seatbelt light has just been turned on." The speaker crackled slightly and the passengers felt the plane angle slightly. "Well I guess we better listen." The girl said as she hooked her seatbelt.

About half an hour later they ha landed and most of the senior class was standing around the baggage claim searching for their bags. Jordan and Shane stood close their bags at their feet. "Jeeze." She whined leaning heavily on her brother. "How long is this going to take?" As soon as the words left her mouth their chaperones called them to head to the busses. Several moments later they were on a noisy bus headed for the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel the students settled in. Jordan had to share a room with three other girls. She wasn't a very social person having only befriended these three in her entire high school experience. "So Jordan are you finally going to ask your brother if he likes me?" A blonde girl sat on the floor her hair being braided by a small dark haired girl with sparkling brown eyes. "Come on Charlotte. You know he does, just ask him." She said finishing the braid.

Jordan laughed at the other girls comment. "We all know he does Sam, no need to tease her." The girl called Sam leaned over and shoved Jordan off the bed. The raven hairs teen fell of the bed with a squeal. "Hey, what's going on?" A larger girl with fire red hair stepped out of the steaming bathroom. "Nothing Alexa." Charlotte stated simply from the floor. Jordan clambered back on to the bed before she lunged for her bag and was in the bathroom in a blur of raven hair.

The three others stared at the door in confusion. "Why is she always doing that?" Sam questioned falling back against the bed she was sharing with Alexa. The red head laughed and bounced onto the bed flicking on the tv.

As soon as Jordan shut the door she turned the shower to cold and let it run. She took a deep breath before climbing into the cold spray. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she soaked her dark hair. She sighed before closing her eyes and letting the water run down her face. She had always preferred cold water to warm. She even preferred cold weather to the heat. When she had showered she returned to the room and found the girls watching some Japanese show. She laughed as Sam claimed the bathroom. She then climbed into the queen sized bed she would share with Charlotte and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Jordan awoke to find a snoring Charlotte snuggled into her chest. She laughed a short laugh before rolling the blond over and climbing out of bed. The other two were already awake. Jordan walked to the bathroom with her bag in her hand. She washed her face before removing her pajamas and replacing them with another pair of skinny jeans, a deep purple v-neck and a pair of converse. She walked out to find Charlotte standing in front of the door. "Gotta pee." She said as she moves past the raven haired girl.

Soon the were all ready and waiting for a knock on the door to alert them to the start of their first day.

"Today's schedule will be a simple one, first we get breakfast and after that we will be visiting The Higurashi shrine." The teacher smiled as she shuffled the teens onto the bus. After they had breakfast the busses pulled to the curb and the teens climbed out. The temple that lay atop the stairs wasn't visible from where they stood. Jordan poked her brother in the side as he wandered over from the other bus. "Check it, look how many stairs." He laughed at her words before poking her back.

"I see that." Jordan smiled as the three other girls finally got off the bus.

"Hey, didn't the say there was a well?" Alexa said looking up the stairs. Sam smirked placing her arms around the twins. "I dare you two to see how far it goes down." Jordan laughed with a glimmer in her eye. "You are so on." Shane shrugged and agreed anyway. Charlotte laughed and shushed everyone as the teacher spoke. Jordan tuned the teacher out as they started up the stairs.

Shane hung towards the back before sneaking off and heading for the shrine whilst the others headed to speak to the owners. Jordan soon joined him in the shrine and smirked. "Ready?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. He nodded before starting down the few stairs. She followed and they peered over the edge. A slight breeze came from the well ruffling their hair. "Well that's weird." He said before swinging his legs over the edge. Jordan quickly copied his movements grabbing his hand in the process. "Here we go." He said before slipping into the well pulling her along.


End file.
